Laser levels, or also generally referred to as laser projection instruments, are a popular type of optical support equipment, e.g. at construction sites, and commonly use laser diodes with wave lengths of green or red for projecting visible points, and/or horizontal and/or vertical lines on a wall, floor and/or ceiling.
The level is manually aligned (“levelled”) by directing the projection line towards a target point, so that corresponding projections in defined angles relative to the target point (in particular 90° and 180°) can be provided. Mainly, laser levels are used for installation of interior decoration, doors, windows, pipelines, tunnels, or for inspections and engineering supervision.
The laser level according to the present invention is configured to provide laser fan beams to project a horizontal reference line and a vertical reference line, and to provide spot beams to project reference points in four spatial directions.
For this purpose, the laser level comprises at least one, and in particular two, laser modules with a laser source each. The laser modules may be arranged on top of each other and both respectively split up the beam generated by the laser source with a pair of partially transmitting mirrors.
The diverted parts of the beams provide the spot beams, and the fan beams are provided by the parts of beams which transmit through the partially transmitting mirrors and the parts of beams which pass past the partially transmitting mirrors.